


I'd Rather Have You

by angel_ponders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the "I'd rather have you, cursed or not" scene in s07e23</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the notes on [this tumblr post](http://angel-kink.tumblr.com/post/43558438176/sarahstiel-and-castiel-falls-in-love-with-dean) and based off of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nF5JR6vcpk) scene.

“Sorry, I’d rather have you, cursed or not,” Dean said. “And anyway, nut up. We’re all cursed. Do I look like good luck to you?”

Castiel smiled shyly, the emotions subtle to the casual observer, but broadcasting very loudly to Dean. Castiel was several millenia old, but when it came to human emotions, he was extremely young. Dean could tell he was trying his best to sort through it and determine what he should and should not say, but the hunter didn’t have the patience for it. He wanted everything out in the open now.

“What?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Castiel said as he managed to shift his gaze away from Dean. He looked almost bashful as he plunged himself forward into a conversation about human emotions. “But I detect a note of forgiveness.”

“Yeah, well, we’re probably gonna die tomorrow, so...”

“Dean,” Cas said. “Your ability to forgive is one of the many reasons why I love you.”

“Cas,” Dean said, momentarily flustered at how quickly the conversation was accelerating. He sighed and looked down at his feet. “Dude’s don’t say that to other dude’s, alright?”

“I’m not a ‘dude,’ Dean.”

“Right, but...” Dean paused and looked around, making sure nobody else was around. He knew they were in a relatively isolated area, but he wanted to keep this a private moment. The hunter took a step towards Castiel and lowered his voice. “Okay, so maybe I love you, too. But let’s not go shouting it from the mountain tops.”

“I fail to see how yelling on top of mountains would affect our feelings towards one another.”

Dean laughed again and smiled.

“And that’s exactly why I love you.” He reached up and touched Castiel’s cheek. He might be slightly crazy, but he was still Castiel. He was still the angel he'd fallen in love with.

“I’ll go with you,” Castiel said, reaching up and taking Dean’s hand in his own. “And I’ll do my best.”

Their fingers laced together and Dean looked at their interlocking hands for a moment. He wasn’t sure if their relationship could be defined in traditional terms, but that’s exactly what they had - a relationship.

“Thanks,” Dean said as caressed Castiel’s thumb with his own. “That’s all I could ever ask for.”


End file.
